Unknown Riddles
by CompulsiveShopper16
Summary: Alyssa Madeline Riddle. Daughter of Voldemort. When Alyssa goes to Hogwarts to spy for Voldemort posing as a transfer student, she is totally set in her beliefs about the Dark Lord. Then she meets Harry Potter. As Alyssa gets to know Harry better, she begins to question everything she thought she knew for sure in her life. Including her service in the ranks of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back and I've started a second story! I told myself that I was only going to have one story going at a time… but you see how well that worked out! This is just an idea that's been in my head for a while now. Anyways… enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Alyssa Madeline Riddle.**

Something was off.

Something that had to do with a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry could just feel it. Well, he could especially feel it because of his scar but the feeling went deeper than that. It was that gut wrenching, mind twisting feeling that nagged at you like an annoying fly.

Harry didn't know what this feeling meant. But he did know that it was a bad feeling. He knew this because of Voldemort's emotions. Voldemort was happy.

And nothing good ever came from a happy Voldemort.

~THIS_IS_A_LINE_BREAK~

Voldemort walked slowly up and down in a dark, windowless room surveying his followers.

His piercing red eyes swept over every member, each of whom had their heads bowed and were kneeling in a respective manor.

He turned his head slightly to see a girl, about 16 years of age, sitting on a little throne next to a larger throne that belonged to Voldemort himself.

The girl had raven black hair, which she wore curled in little ringlets halfway down her back and large, bright, yet cold, blue eyes. Said eyes were currently assessing the room in a similar fashion to Voldemort. The girl sat tall and straight in her chair, her head held high, hands folded neatly in her lap.

She did not bow her head in the presence of Voldemort; instead, she seemed almost empowered by it. Her oval face held a proud, superior expression that was accentuated by her high cheekbones and raised left eyebrow.

Voldemort turned then, to fully face the girl and did the unthinkable. He smiled. The girl smiled back, her full lips gracefully arching into a genuine smile.

Voldemort raised one long, white arm and beckoned for the girl to join him. She stood in one fluid motion.

The girl was wearing a dress of the deepest, forest green that had fitted long sleeves and bodice but that flared at the waist only to end right above her knees. Trimming the dress, were little silver gems. The silver tiara inlaid with numerous emeralds that sat elegantly upon her curled tresses completed the Slytherin Princess outfit.

Her silver heels echoed across the room as she walked over to Voldemort. When she was standing beside him, she bowed her chin slightly, a sign of her obedience.

Voldemort frowned and lifted her chin back up with one pale finger. "Look at me."

The girl did not flinch when she stared into those almost glowing red eyes. Blue orbs met red with calmness and dignity.

The Dark Lord put one hand on the girl's head, then turned to face the Death Eaters. "Tonight, we will add another to our ranks. I know you all have been anticipating this moment for many years. Tonight, Alyssa Madeline Riddle will become one of us."

Here Lord Voldemort turned to Alyssa. "Do you swear to follow Lord Voldemort with all your actions, deeds and to the fullest of your capabilities?"

"I swear to follow Lord Voldemort with all my actions, deeds and to the fullest of my capabilities."

"Do you recognize that there is no "light" and "dark" side but that there is only power and those who are to weak to use it?"

"I recognize that there is no "light" and "dark" side but that there is only power and those who are to weak to use it." Alyssa spoke with such conviction that it was hard to doubt her word even if she was only a 16-year-old girl.

"Do you accept the ways of Lord Voldemort and swear never to follow any other lord?"

"I accept the ways of Lord Voldemort and swear never to follow any other lord."

Here, the Death Eaters whom had been kneeling in a line moved to encircle Alyssa and the Dark Lord.

"Now I ask my loyal followers. Do you accept Alyssa Madeline Riddle to be one of our own?" the Dark Lord questioned but everyone in the room knew that it was a command rather than a question. To oppose would result in instant death.

"We accept Alyssa Madeline Riddle to be one of our own." Chanted the Death Eaters solemnly.

"Then I, Lord Voldemort, grant Alyssa Madeline Riddle into our circle. Miss Riddle, your official title in the ranks of the Dark Lord shall be as follows: Alyssa Madeline Riddle, Lieutenant of the Dark Lord, Commander of Death Eaters."

Some Death Eaters' eyebrows rose in surprise. This action was to be expected of course but to be the lieutenant of the Dark Lord meant that Alyssa was second in rank only to Lord Voldemort himself. And commander of Death Eaters? That meant that the followers of Voldemort must first report to Alyssa _before_ Voldemort.

Usually people didn't get bestowed such high ranks and responsibility so young and so early once welcomed into the service of Lord Voldemort. However, considering who Alyssa was, it wasn't really surprising.

Once Voldemort spoke these words, golden threads of magic started intertwining themselves from Lord Voldemort's hand, which still rested atop Alyssa's head, down her body. Similar silver threads jetted out from each of the Death Eaters and moved to encircle Alyssa as well.

Soon, the body of Alyssa was consumed in the threads of golden and silver magic and began to spin and rise into the air. All eyes were on the girl as she began to descend back down to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, she stopped spinning and the threads of light began to disappear.

When the only trace of the threads of magic was the slight glow to Alyssa, the girl opened her sharp blue eyes. Internally, everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes, if the person wasn't powerful enough, the initiation ceremony could go disastrously wrong, mostly ending in the person becoming severely mangled or dead. However, with someone as powerful as Alyssa, they hadn't thought that this would be a problem.

Voldemort smiled and set on hand on Alyssa's shoulder. Alyssa pushed up the sleeve on the left arm of her dress and frowned at what she saw. Nothing. There was no dark mark. Only pale Caucasian skin. Alyssa looked up at Lord Voldemort questioningly.

Lord Voldemort smiled again. "Since you will be doing lots of… shall we say "undercover work" for our cause, I thought it best to put your mark somewhere else. Right above your left hip bone there is a tiny tattoo of a coiled snake. That is your mark, Alyssa."

Alyssa's hand flew to her left hip and she looked up at Lord Voldemort admiringly. "Thank you, my lord. You've just made things so much easier."

Voldemort laughed lightly. "Anything for you, dearest Alyssa. Welcome to our ranks."

Alyssa smiled wider. "Thank you, father."

**Sooooo? What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review and tell me! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. So I really didn't think that this would be updated anytime soon but I got two super sweet reviews from this story, which seriously made my day. I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors (I fail at spelling). I know its short but I typed it quickly to try to get another chapter up. Just letting you all know, I'm super bad with story commitments but reviews really do give me inspiration and motivation! M'kay I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would not be posting this of . Duh.**

After being dismissed by Voldemort, Alyssa disapperated with a loud POP. When she reappeared in her room, she groaned in frustration; the Dark Lord had just given her first assignment. Glancing around her cozy room, she wondered about Hogwarts.

Alyssa had never been to an official school of magic before, so some "friends" of her father had taught her extensively. Alyssa's tutoring was far more advanced than anything taught at Hogwarts and not always exactly legal. Well, at least in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. Alyssa had learned to apparate at the age of 13 and knew extensively about dueling and fighting. A slight girl at about 5'8'', Alyssa might not look physically imposing, but her fighting techniques included spells, knives, swords, and "muggle" weapons.

Wandering into her wardrobe, she quickly changed out of her ceremonial dress, crown, and shoes and into her more trademark outfit of black skinny jeans, a fitted, black t-shirt, and silver combat boots. She would be leaving for Hogwarts in less than 2 hours. After all, the school year had already begun and it would look suspicious if she showed up any later than tonight during the dinner feast.

There was a timid knock on her door and she hurried over to open it. When the ornate, wooden door was pushed open, a quaking house-elf was revealed. Cowering at the very presence of Alyssa, the house-elf stuttered in a flustered manner, "Tiffy is here to deliver your Hogwarts Trunk and supplies, Miss Alyssa." Glancing down the hallway, she spotted her Aunt Bellatrix's unruly hair disappear behind a corner, no doubt to monitor Alyssa's treatment of the house-elf. So, Alyssa smothered her conscience and acted as fitting for a daughter of Voldemort.

"Leave them here," she stated coolly, gesturing with her hand to a spot on the thick, forest-green carpet of her bedroom floor. With a CRACK, the items were deposited in the aforementioned spot.

"Thank you, Tiffy. I require a bottle of Firewhiskey. Now."

She dismissed the elf with an aristocratic wave of her arm. Turning on her heel, she closed her door in the stunned house-elf's face. She found herself back in her cavernous closet once more and (with much chagrin) and a sigh, she waved her wand and nearly all of her extensively and expensive wizarding and muggle wardrobe began flying off their hangers and shelves. There were folded mid-air by seemingly invisible hands and then neatly stacked inside her trunk which was thankfully charmed to be bottomless. Thirty minutes later, she laid aside her wand and sank wearily into a chair. Alyssa's crystal blue eyes scanned the room sadly. Most everything that identified this room as hers was packed away nearly in her Hogwarts trunk. Once again, she thanked her lucky stars that her trunk was bottomless and charmed to be feather-light. Without such features, her things would have certainly taken up at least five extremely heavy trunks. Alyssa wordlessly and wandlessly levitated her trunk over to beside her door.

She then went to change into what her father would deem as a "socially acceptable" outfit for someone of her "blood and wealth". Not that her father would ever see her in said outfit. Nevertheless, Alyssa had to admit that she wouldn't want to waltz into the Great Hall wearing her holey black jeans, old t-shirt and slightly scuffed boots.

Feeling stressed, Alyssa stripped once again but this time, wriggled into some fine, expensive clothes that made her feel like the imposter she would be posing as. When Alyssa transfigured a hairpin into a tall mirror, she saw a much more intimidating version of herself.

Her long legs were clad in expensive, skin tight, black breeches. She wore strappy silver boots, which climbed up her legs before stopping just below her knees that shimmered and shone in the light. Alyssa had considered wearing a green shirt, but had dismissed the idea because she didn't want to seem partial to any house upon first impressions. So instead, she settled on a gothic purple shirt with a scooping neckline and long sleeves (which included thumb-holes).

Peering intently into the mirror, Alyssa closed her eyes and passed her hand over her face, murmuring and incantation as she did. When she opened her eyes, she was pleased with what she saw. Always one for dramatics, Alyssa had gone for the powerful, mysterious and alluring look. She'd left her lips nude (save for a light gloss), but dressed up her eyes with a coating of black mascara and the application of black eyeliner and smoky gray-blue eye shadow. She left her hair natural but sent a quick spell to re-curl her obsidian locks into perfection.

She slid her knives into her boots and attacked her sword and wand holsters upon her hips. She sheathed her silver and emerald sword (an eleventh birthday gift from her father) in the to right holster and added her wand to the other. She bounced slightly, getting used to the comfortable weight of her wand and sword upon her hips. She added silver skull earrings, her usual rings, and her treasured necklace with its delicate chain and one charm: a swirling letter A.

"Alyssa? Alyssa? I know you're in there! Fine! Miss Riddle! Happy now?" came the impatient voice of her Aunt Bellatrix accompanied by a loud tapping on her thick door. /smiling one last time to herself in the mirror, she gathered her traveling cloak in her arms, and flung open the door.

"Yes, Trixie, I am." Alyssa nearly laughed aloud at Bellatrix's stunned expression.

"If you weren't my Master's little brat…" Bellatrix trailed off in a playfully threatening tone. Alyssa scowled.

"Watch whom you're calling a brat," she warned, smirking at the look of feat she saw passing quickly over her Aunt's face. Bellatrix regained her composure and followed Alyssa and her floating trunk down the long, stone corridor. When they finally reached the decorated door at the end of the hallway, Alyssa shrunk her trunk and slid it into her front pant pocket.

Turning to Bellatrix, she commented, "You know, I think I'll miss home. But I shall be back. For a little bird told me that for all its high arching doorways and ancient architecture, Hogwarts will be a very easy catch."

Smiling a little at the evil glint in those blue eyes, Bellatrix sighed, "I hope so, Alyssa, for your sake. I don't suppose your "little bird" would be a Malfoy?"

Openly grinning now Alyssa exclaimed, "Why Bella! How ever did you guess?"

"Oh, I don't know…" muttered Bellatrix in a sarcastic tone. Alyssa was now in her midnight colored traveling cloak. It was fastened at the neck b an amethyst broach and was long, flowing, and dramatic complete with a large hood which Alyssa wore up to give her some anonymity. The hood concealed most of her face and cast a dark shadow over the rest.

"Give Father my love," Alyssa called sarcastically before apparating out with a loud POP that echoed down the empty corridor.

Now alone, Bellatrix allowed a furrow to cross her face. Alyssa had better be successful, or else there might be no end to the Dark Lord's fury. And there were some punishments that even being Voldemort's daughter couldn't get you out of when you were in the ranks of the Dark Lord.

A dark, hooded figure appeared with a CRACK right outside Hogwarts' gates. The figure smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on the flowing material of the midnight traveling cloak it wore. Stepping forward, she (for it was now apparent the gender) reached out to touch the gate but pulled back suddenly when she encountered the barrier of the many protective wards that shielded Hogwarts from people like her.

She reached a pale, slender hand into her robes, and re-emerged with a beautiful wand in hand. Only the lower half of the girl's face could be seen from the way the hood hid her face but it was clear that she was concentrating hard as her plump lips muttered various incantations.

As the colorful jets of light issuing from the girl's wand began to encircle the gate, a deep and rumbling groan came from the very castle herself. Then, with a rather understated click, the castle gates swung open and the glow around the castle faded.

"Well that was very anti-climatic," muttered the figure in a high, melodic tone. With a confident gait, the figure strode up through the gates and pushed open the castle doors. She was inside.

Mentally doing a very undignified victory dance, the girl let a triumphant grin spread over her face. When she sensed that there was another presence near her, however, the grin slipped off her face as she swiftly schooled her features into an expressionless mask. Looking eerily like her father on a good day, she walked up to a figure that was hidden by the shadows in such a manner that made immediate identification impossible. The figure stepped out of the shadows when it saw that Alyssa wasn't going to be surprised by his presence.

'_Filch!'_ Alyssa thought in a slightly frustrated manner.

"What have we here? Come on now; lower your hood. Why aren't you in the Great Hall like the rest of the students? You are a student here aren't you?" Filch fired off, his sneer fading into a look of suspicion.

Silently manipulating Filch's shallow mind was not a hard task for somebody like Alyssa, so she did so with hardly any effort at all. Alyssa watched as Filch's eyes grew slightly out of focus only to have them refocus again on her.

"Oh! Miss Mckormic! I'd get to the Great Hall if I were you. Dumbledore said he would introduce you after the feast is over."

Thanking Filch sweetly, Alyssa "Mckormic" loped off towards the Great Hall to make her grand entrance, leaving a slightly befuddled Filch in her wake.

**So that's it! I hope that you liked it… One of my weaknesses as a writer is that I over explain every little clothing, hair, etc. detail. I just get such vivid pictures in my mind that I want everybody else to see it that way too. Just letting you all know that if you don't like this, that I will be getting better. Hopefully. Anyways… REVIEW please? **


End file.
